When Two Worlds Collide
by mucika69
Summary: a story about Kai Hiwatari, moving on a new school, with new people. A world-wide known b. champion bumps into someone who can crush his dreams, shows him a new world and change his opinion about everything and everyone.  Kai   OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the class room, right next to the window, starring out in the gray clouds, the rain drops pouring down the glass. The sit next to me was empty. I wasn't quite the most sociable person, I mean, I had some friends I trusted… but that was at home. Not here.

My family moved in Japan from Germany. My father got a better job here, which was the main reason. Well, we do live a better life here, but I miss my old friends so much! Back there I was always the center of everything, I got all the attention, was always happy, cheerful and everyone loved me. And now things changed. Here no one knows me, I became quiet, I don't speak much, I dream-day a lot… school is still going quite well I guess. But things at home have gotten even worse. I have a brother who's never at home, a mother that doesn't care and a father who only cares about the other people's opinion. The consequence of that is that I often get pushed down the stairs, or in a wall, or hit with a belt… so my body's often full of bruises. But I still manage to go on.

''Never give up'' is what a tattoo on my back says. I keep up the good grades in school, knowing that it won't be long till I move away from home, on my own. I'll probably go back to Germany.

A quick look to the teacher standing in front of the class, talking something that seemed important, since everyone was listening. I didn't really care so I turned my head back to the window and turned on the MP3 player:

_If ever words were spoken_

_Painful and untrue_

_I said I loved but I lied_

_In my life_

_All I wanted_

_Was the keeping_

_Of someone like you_

_As it turns out_

_Deeper within me_

_Love was twisted and pointed at you_

[Pantera – This Love]

A crumpled piece of paper flew out of nowhere and landed in front of me. A girl that was in my class and thought we were friends wrote to me something about a new guy joining our class. I gave her a confused look, but she just smiled at me.

I took the MP3 out and gave my attention to the teacher: ''So from this day on, you'll be having a new school-mate. He just moved here from Russia, so he probably doesn't speak Japanese very well, so be nice to him. Please come in.''

All the girls in the class gasped when they saw him. And the boys seemed to be excited as well. I checked him out: nice body, very muscular arms (miaw! Love that part!), spiky hair in two colors, something like blue tattoos on his face… and very interesting eyes. Oh well, who cares. I turned back to the window and positioned myself as much comfortable as possible on the table.

The guy had to introduce himself: ''… Name is Kai Hiwatari and I come from Russia.''

That was all? … Well my introduction sounded more or less the same, but come on! I didn't know it sounded so boring! I was starting to fall asleep, when suddenly I heard the teacher: ''Chika! Stop day-dreaming!'' I sat up straight and gave my teacher an innocent look. The name was actually Chinatsu, and someone said it means a thousand summers. I don't know about that, but I do really like summers.

''Hiwatari, you'll be sitting next to Chinatsu and please don't be disturbed by her.'' I rolled my eyes and looked back to the window. As if I care about him, he might be good looking but he's probably nothing more than all the other guys. So why bother?

He sat next to me and looked at me. I guessed he was trying to decide what he thinks of me. I know what people think when they see me. Not quite tall girl, a little anorexic, with long dark red curly hair, outstanding clear blue eyes and cherry lips. Wearing simple trousers and a shirt. A ring on the left hand, three piercings (earrings actually) in each ear. People normally think I'm totally cute. I gave him the disturbed look, he realized I knew he was watching me and he turned back to the teacher.

That's just great. He paid attention to all the classes so it was really boring to sit next to him. See, told you he was just like any other guy!

But than I found something that caught my attention. A little piece of a beyblade was peeking out of his pocket. Interesting.

And yes, I'm a blader as well, just in a secret, because my father would have gone mad if he found out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! =) First of all I'd like to say THANK YOU soo much to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** and **native-kitten** for such nice reviews, and at the same time, I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update on this story, but I really had no intention to keep on writing cuz it didn't seem like anyone likes it... but what the he*l I'm gonna write some more and well, we'll see. Thanx again :*_

_Here's the **2nd. chapter**. Enjoy ;)_

The new guy was paying attention to all the classes so I've soon started to fall asleep again. I didn't really care about him, but I kept my mind on beyblading, thinking that it might be interesting to have a battle with him.

Suddenly the bell rang, it was lunch-time, meaning I've had something like a half of hour of free time to get my coffee and smoke a cigarette in peace.

''Umm… excuse me, Chinatsu right?'' the new guy was trying to get my attention.

''Chika's just fine. What is it?''

''Well, you don't look like the rest of your schoolmates, so I've figured you probably know of a place where I could get a decent cup of good coffee?''

My eyes went wide when hearing those words. Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. Usually I'd turn down the invitation of going somewhere with anyone, but well… he was new, and I do realize how hard it is to fit in a totally new class. That's why I've decided to show him around, and yes, go on a coffee with him.

We started walking towards the school exit gates, that lead on the main street, where all the little boutiques and coffee shops are. Suddenly I've heard someone: ''Oh my god! Isn't that Kai Hiwatari?'' and some other people looking in our direction. It made me feel quite uncomfortable, but Kai didn't even seem to notice. I looked at him: ''Look I'm sorry, but should I've known who you are?''

''Well, that depends…''

''On what?''''

''Weather you're a blader or not. If not than it doesn't really mind I guess…''

''Um… Let's say I am, but probably not one of the best…?''

''Well, in that case, I'm the world champion in blading?''

I looked at him, and than back down, feeling blood rushing to my face for embarrassing myself like this.

''Oh… I didn't know…'' was my reply.

We kept on walking, I took him to my favorite place, where they had the best coffee in this street. Thank god it was still warm outside, because I would have gone mad not being able to smoke and have something to do with my hands. But to my surprise, he was smoking too.

''You said you are a blader. Didn't you ever participate in a tournament or at least watch one on a television?''

''Well you see…'' I wasn't yet quite sure weather to trust him or not, but he looked like someone you can trust, so I've decided to share a little bit of information about my personal life.

''My father is … let's put it this way, he doesn't approve me as a blader, or anything else as a matter of fact, but the main point is, that nobody even knows I have a blade. That's why I never watched the tournaments or participate in one, I've only been in some street bey-battles, but even that was back in Germany…''

''Oh… I'm sorry about that… if it makes you feel any better, I know what is like to have an asshole instead of a father.''

I gave him a little smile and that surprised him: ''You know, smiling really suits you…'' he blushed a little when saying that, and than he looked away.

''Thank you.'' I said really quietly. It has been some time since I got a nice compliment from a guy.

After that we have talked a little about this and that, beyblading and stuff like that, but lunch-time was soon to be over, so we headed back to school.

In school again:

The classes were of course boring as hell, and I started to fall asleep again. But something woke me up. Kai tossed me a little piece of paper saying: ''how about having a bey-battle after school?'' I looked at him a little surprised, whispering: ''Why? I mean, it's obvious you're going to win since you're the champ?''

''Doesn't matter. Promise I'll go easy. And if you want I could even teach you a few tricks.''

My face brightened up: ''That'd be awesome!''

''CHINATSU! Stop disturbing Mr. Hiwatari!''

I looked innocently in my teacher saying something about being sorry…

_Well, tell me what you think? And review pleaase ;) _


End file.
